


Mikey's dangerous sick days

by 01bumblebeefan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: AU, Darius Dun is a dick, Mother hen Donnie, Multi, Protective Raphael, Protective rat daddy, Worried Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The turtle bros decide to go out to vist a different planet but leave behind the youngest. But when his brothers and father are gone he starts to feel sick. And he knows when he gets sick it can be very dangerous. But he still tries to hide it. But can he hide it when he's left with Cody and Serling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this from my 01tmntfan account on deviantART.

I woke up feeling a little sick. But I passed it off as just a stomach ache from eating the rest of that pizza that Donnie told me not to. Hey I'm still growing! 

I walked into the kitchen to see that my bros and sensei were already eating. I saw Cody walk in right after me. "Morning Mikey." He said yawning. 

I went to reply but the only thing that came out was a cough. I got scared looks from my family. I watched as Master Splinter got out of his chair and went to feel my forehead but I stepped back. "I'm fine master splinter. Just a little cough. No biggie." I said side-stepping around him. 

When I turned around from grabbing a plate I was met with Raph's golden eyes staring into my light blue one's. I yelp as he grabbed my arm. He recoiled slightly. "Mikey, your burnin' up!" He said glaring. 

Crap! What if he finds out what I did yesterday? "Mikey did ya go out without ya hoodie n coat again?" Raph asked me. 

I shook my head quickly. I wasn't lying either. I toke my coat and jacket yesterday. "Dude you made Serling put me in fuzzy PJ's, and wrap me up in a HUGE comforter! 'Course I'm going to be hot! Oh wait." I said before looking at my clothes. 

I was still wearing the fuzzy orange pajamas. "Whoops. Better go change." I said walking out. 

Opening my dresser drawer, I pulled out a red button up shirt that's big enough to go around my shell, a pair of dark blue jeans, and purple socks. I then realized I didn't have my mask on. 

I sighed as I put on the clothes. Walking out of my room everything started to become blurry. I shoke my head a little to clear my vision. As I walked into the kitchen I failed to realize that I had walked into Serling. 

I fell onto my shell holding my beak. "Oh Michelangelo just the turtle I wanted to-" Serling said before noticing that I was holding my beak.

"Dear heavens! I'm so sorry! Let me see." He said gently. I hesitantly dropped my hand.

"Oh dear. Come on, let's get you to the kitchen." He said helping me up. 

I heard gasps all around. I sat down in a chair as serling grabbed a few tissues. "Here hold these to your nose." He said putting them in my hands. 

I gave him a look but then I felt it. Blood was coming out of my nose. I did as I was told as the others started to question me. 

A few hours later.......  
I sighed laying in my bed. The others had went to a different planet to met new people. I think. Or they just went to see what was there. 

I felt even worse. Especially since today in training Raph had kicked me in the stomach. I heard my door open. I looked over to see Serling holding a small tray. "Hello Michelangelo. I brought you some soup. You did not eat much earlier. I grew worried." He said walking over. 

I watched as he got on his knees. I smiled gently at him trying to hold back my pain. I blushed softly when he rubbed my cheek gently. I smiled remembering how master splinter would do that when I was little. 

I heard serling start to hum a soft tune. My eye lids felt heavy as sleep started to consume me.

Serling's P.O.V  
I watched Michelangelo sleep for a few moments before walking out. I know the soup won't get cold. The tray will sense if the food is getting cold and warm it up again. 

When I had touched his skin I had gotten a temperature. I'm very shocked to say that his temperature is very high. I must tell master Cody right away. 

Cody's P.O.V  
Turning on the TV I saw Mikey was the last one to watch it cause a monster movie was on. I smiled actually enjoying this movie. "Master Cody. I must tell you something! It's an emergency!" Serling said walking into the living area. 

I was up faster than Raph chasing Mikey so he can take his pills. "What's wrong serling?" I asked him worried.

"Michelangelo's temperature is 90°F! He has a very high fever. His temperature should be 74-76°F!" He said sounding actually scared.

I ran towards Mikeys room but was stopped by uncle darius. "Uncle Darius! What-What are you...uh...doing here?" I asked him very worried about Mikey. 

He just patted me on the back and smiled. "I just came by to see my favorite nephew. I see the turtles aren't here. Where are they?" He asked me. 

I was about to reply when I heard coughing coming from Mikey's room. I ran past uncle darius and into Mikey's room. When I got there Mikey had blood on his orange blanket. He coughed again and more blood joined the small stain.

I ran towards him and helped him out of his bed and walked towards the lab. 

Darius's P.O.V  
I watched as Cody dragged a half conscious turtle towards his lab. I followed close behind. I smiled to myself seeing that the turtle was weak. 

This is to good!

A few minutes later....

Cody's P.O.V  
Dialing up Donnies gauntlet I couldn't help but wonder: what's truly wrong with Mikey?

"Hello? Cody? What's up?" Donnie said into his gauntlet. 

"Donnie something's wrong with Mikey! He has a fever of 92.3°, he's coughing, sometimes he coughs up a little blood, he said it hurts to breathe, he's dizzy, and he's vomiting! I already have him on an oxygen tank!" I said very scared.

I heard Donnie say something in Japanese and then more Japanese in the background. "We'll be there as soon as we can Cody!" Donnie said hanging up. 

I paced next to Mikey not wanting to leave his side. I heard him chuckle. I looked at him confused. "Man am I in for it. No doubt master splinter and Leo are going to lecture me." He said smiling. 

I raced over to him and hugged him. I felt him hug me back. "Hey it's ok Cody." He said rubbing my back.

I felt like back when I was younger. When my dad had passed due to illness. I was scared. I don't want Mikey to die. "Big brother Mikey's here Cody. Don't cry. I'll be ok." He said smiling. 

I didn't even feel the wet tears go down my cheeks until he wipped my cheek with his thumb.

"Big brother?" I asked smiling.

"Well since we've been here I've always thought about you as a little brother." He said smiling at me.

I smiled hugging my big brother.

Darius's P.O.V  
I stared at the two forms on the medical bed. One holding the other against his chest wearing an oxygen mask. The other wearing a smile as they slept on the others chest.

I almost felt sorry for them. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody's P.O.V  
It's been a few hours and Mikey's temp isn't any better. So far he has all of the freezer burned vegetables on and near him along with some fans blowing cool air onto him. The others aren't back yet. I'm getting worried. Uncle Darius is still here. Serling is watching out on the roof for the others.

When I hear footsteps coming towards the lab I turn around hoping it's the others but scream in fear seeing the dark turtles. I gasp as the purple turtle injects something into my neck and my head hits the floor just as the red turtle picks up Mikey.

Raphael's P.O.V  
"Hurry up Donnie!" I yell at my purple banded brother. 

"It's landing as fast as it can!" He yells back.

Running towards the hatch I jump out before the stupid thing even lands. "Raphael!" I hear Master Splinter yell.

"What the?!" I say seeing Serling passed out on the snow covered roof.

The wind blows harshly but I ignore it to run over to Serling and kick him. "Wake up! What happened?!" I ask as the rest of my family runs over.

"D-Dark.....turtles." Serling says before standing up and staggers into the elevator. "M-Must p-protect Master Cody and....M-Michelangelo...."

We all look at each other worriedly before running into the elevator too.

Please for the love of shell let Mikey be ok.

Dark Raphael's P.O.V  
I grabbed the dresser that was full of clothes while my purple brother took all of the pills, jackets and a few books. Fearless is grabbing a stuffed orange cat, bedding and holding a sack of food and movies over his shoulder while cheesehead is well.....being cheesehead.

"Gush I sink my 'ongue is uck." He says hanging from the ceiling fan by his tounge.

I laugh and pull him down by his sweater. When cheesehead was cloned from the original Mikey he got Mikey's disease. My youngest brother untangles his tongue and slurps it back into his mouth. He grabs the dolly with crates of oxygen tanks in them and runs towards he ship.

Picking up the sick turtle I rush out and jump on board.

\--------------Some time later----------------  
Dark Leonardo's P.O.V  
I watch my little brother munch happily on a piece of cake that we stole as I sip my tea. I laugh softly when he gets some on his cheek. Picking up a napkin I wipe his mouth making him smile. My purple brother walks in and smiles. "Mikey's awake." He says before my little brother runs towards the small lab that our purple brother has. 

We both chuckle and walk to the lab.

Mikey's P.O.V  
I cough into my face mask thingy as the giant red turtle wipes my forehead. "I th-think I coughed u-up b-blood."

He frowns and helps change my mask. "There ya go."

I laugh when "cheesehead" stumbles in. "Mikey! Mikey have you figured out our names yet?" He says bouncing happily.

I nod smiling behind the mask. "Your name is Mitchell." I say pointing at my clone.

I point at Raph's clone. "Your name is Richard."

The other two clones walk in and I smile. I point at Donnie's clone. "Your name is Donald."

I point at Leo's clone. "And your name is Lucas."

They all burst into happy grins. I smile until my vision starts going black.


End file.
